


【星俊】橘子料理大赛2

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 小橘子发情期提前设定
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 11





	【星俊】橘子料理大赛2

**Author's Note:**

> 小橘子被带大的小孩压着这个那个  
> 芝士味小星X橘子味小朝

其他人没办法和黄仁俊一起回去，只有朴志晟，朴志晟被投放到黄仁俊的小公寓门对门的养着，爸爸妈妈都做了甩手掌柜。

但其实门对门的那间公寓几乎没人住，朴志晟总赖在黄仁俊家里不愿走。

黄仁俊是被朴志晟抱着进门的，刚关上，小孩就闹着要摘黄仁俊腺体上的阻隔贴，说什么贴久了对皮肤不好，怕哥哥撕下来疼之类的。

看着弟弟亮晶晶的眼睛，黄仁俊无可奈何的露出自己的腺体来

“摘吧。”

朴志晟怕自己的手凉，还搓了搓手掌，朝指尖呵了口气才去碰阻隔贴。

其实黄仁俊一直住着，房子里到处都会有他的橘子味，但阻隔贴揭开一个小角，冒出来的橘子味更浓一些，还混着朴志晟的芝士味。

是的，是因为这个，因为前几天黄仁俊发情期提前，帮他临时标记的是朴志晟，所以这几天只要一回家朴志晟就吵着不让黄仁俊贴阻隔贴。

阻隔贴被揭下来，朴志晟没急着扔，攥在手心里，小心翼翼的往前倾，几乎靠近在收拾东西的黄仁俊，很慢很慢的在他的腺体上亲了一口。

黄仁俊身体里朴志晟的信息素还很浓，他不抗拒被亲吻，也不觉得这样危险，就觉得亲完之后还开心得不行要抱住自己傻笑的Alpha是个小孩子。

收拾好袋子里的东西，他拍拍朴志晟环在自己身上的手示意起身

“好了，我去做点吃的，你回房间把作业写完，晚上可以一起看电影。”

“那……那再亲一口，要哥哥亲我。”

朴志晟的手松了一些，看着黄仁俊在怀里掉了个个，笑盈盈的捧着他的脸在他唇上亲了一口，像个大人一样问

“好了吧。”

小孩子点点头，环在黄仁俊身上的手松开了。但往前走了两步，又扯着黄仁俊的手把哥哥拉回来，飞快的亲了一下才跑掉。

其实这种事情是第一次轮到朴志晟，之前朴志晟还小，这对争得很严重的哥哥也没有认识黄仁俊，是黄仁俊算好日子找信得过的哥哥做临时标记的。

李马克温柔又有分寸，黄仁俊是白羊，向来对年上的掌权者有依赖心，那几年只要是朴志晟闻到橘子味里掺着一点铃兰香，那就是黄仁俊的发情期了。

后来李马克高中毕业去了其他大学，黄仁俊在本地的大学认识了这对难缠的哥哥，就没有自己算过发情期，那对哥哥总是到日子就上门来配送。

听黄仁俊抱怨的时候，总是骂罗渽民更多一点，说那个哥哥总是不管不顾，弄得自己很疼。朴志晟问过李帝努的情况，哥哥说李帝努偶尔也会有，但是如果说不喜欢这样的话，只有李帝努会停下来。

但前几天不知道为什么，黄仁俊的发情期会提前。两个人正窝在黄仁俊的床上看纪录片，关于宇宙的，朴志晟正抱着薯片桶和黄仁俊聊天。

黄仁俊突然不讲话了，整个软下去。

发现异常的朴志晟迅速清空了床上的零食查看哥哥的情况，发情来得很快，橘子味甚至盖过了刚吃的炸鸡，黄仁俊被情潮缠得脸颊通红，揪住了朴志晟的衣角。

两个人在一起的时候通常只有朴志晟贴着阻隔贴，普通程度的omega信息素并不会对alpha有很多影响，但还年轻的alpha却不一定能控制好自己的信息素。

芝士味的信息素在阻隔贴撕下来的瞬间包裹住了发情的omega，有了alpha信息素的安抚，黄仁俊找回了一些精神，面前的年轻alpha忧心忡忡又跃跃欲试，皱着脸一动不动的盯着他。

黄仁俊叹了一口气，双手举起环住了朴志晟的脖子

“这次就麻烦你啦。”

小孩立刻就俯身吻下来，信息素在唾液交换中把发情期推入下一个阶段。

黄仁俊开始依赖朴志晟了，他仰着脖子顺从的被朴志晟舔弄，全身上下的肌肤都在等待着Alpha的唾液临幸，乳尖更甚，不过是被含进口里，黄仁俊就快意得长叹。

他看着长大的弟弟掰开了他的腿，全身上下都被扒得精光的黄仁俊，在情热之下润得很，清瘦的身躯也泛着柔光。

朴志晟吞下了他的性器，一直黏着他的少年毫无经验可言，但比起娴熟的技巧，这样的讨好更让他颤栗，他张着嘴，除了喘息什么也吐不出来。

“志晟……不要了，吐出来……”

黄仁俊要射了，但他羞于让朴志晟吞下他的精液，不断的推拒着，还是绷紧了脚尖被弟弟含射在嘴里。

他自己的精液又被朴志晟吐在手心里，全抹到他的小腹上，少年凑过来和他接吻，温柔得很，口腔里的腥味也不作数了。被珍视的感觉，让他仿佛回到了高中，那个时候的学长也是如此。

朴志晟的手很大，手指也长，一根伸进去就顶得黄仁俊哭，两根三根更是搅得黄仁俊的穴里不断的淌水，他亲着喜欢的哥哥的眼泪，低声哄道

“哥哥别哭。”

情潮里的omega是控制不住这些的，黄仁俊埋头在朴志晟怀里，闷闷的掉眼泪，催促道

“快一点。”

omega渴了好一阵，朴志晟干进去的时候才算真的舒服了，小年轻的性器又大又硬，一顶就全送到黄仁俊穴里。

拿手扩张的时候朴志晟没那么切实的体会到，哥哥的穴又湿又烫，咬他咬得极其的紧，两个人都是一声喘息。

朴志晟是第一次，生理上的快感把他击得粉碎，和喜欢的哥哥交合这种事情让他更是亢奋，刚埋进去还没动，就被裹得胀大了些。

“我动了。”

黄仁俊还没听过朴志晟像这样染着情欲的嗓子，低得他心痒极了，红着眼睛也不知道该看哪里，好像从没和其他人交合过。

他的腿被朴志晟勾在臂弯里，随着Alpha的顶弄晃动，纤细得像是要折断，臀瓣也被撞得发红，整个腰都被一双大手捏在手心里。

这颗惦记已久的橘子实在是太甜了，果肉撑得每一瓣的皮近乎薄到透明，光是掰开表皮就有汁水炸开，撒得朴志晟满手都是，浇得他心花怒放。

发情期的omega咬得紧，把朴志晟的性器严丝合缝的留在穴里，每一下顶弄都把两个人推向情欲的顶峰。

从下腹冲上来的快感几乎把两个人都弄疯了，朴志晟满头大汗的抽出一丝精神，生怕自己第一次就把哥哥弄急了，但性器捣弄的频率却依旧很高。

黄仁俊在一手带大的弟弟身下婉转呻吟，情潮不允许他留下一丝尊严，除了生殖的欲念，什么也没有抓住。

在高频的操干下甚至又射了一次，黄仁俊几乎提不起任何力气，只能哼哼唧唧的叫着朴志晟的名字，软绵绵的问

“你怎么还没好。”

朴志晟亲吻着黄仁俊的额头，请求般的和哥哥低语

“哥哥再叫叫志晟，叫志晟的名字。”

黄仁俊松松的圈着朴志晟的脖子，细声细气的叫

“志晟……”

“……志晟”

“……唔……志晟真的好大啊。”

黄仁俊叫得好甜，橘子汽水一样的嗓音把朴志晟灌得头脑昏沉，抬不起脑袋，抵在黄仁俊腺体上闷声含弄。

他提速干了几下，咬破黄仁俊的腺体射在了生殖腔门口。

第一波情潮过去了，朴志晟埋在黄仁俊身体里小心的舔着他的腺体。等黄仁俊缓过劲了，无可奈何的揪着朴志晟的耳朵教训

“你啊！没带套还敢射在里头，要是他们两个我早就踹出去了。”

“虽然没进生殖腔不是最终标记，但也不一定就不会中招，以后跟其他omega在一起不要这么冒冒失失，听到没有。”

朴志晟哼了一声没答话，立刻就被揍了

“怎么不回答，听到没有！”

朴志晟不情不愿的撑起上身来，气呼呼的就盯着黄仁俊说道

“才不会有其他omega！志晟只喜欢哥哥一个！”

**Author's Note:**

> 前文及无车后文都在lofter，同名


End file.
